delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Principality of Milgrim
The Principality of Milgrim History Milgrim was the most powerful Principality brought into the Holy Lucem Empire. It resisted conquer for twenty years before the Prince converted to the Sun Fane. For many years Milgrim was a happy teritory of the empire, but during the civil war period it often rebelled. The Milgrim people were largely isolated and remained a strong and distinct group in the empire, much to the frustration of the Emperor. War of Independence Milgrim was always an individualistic region and after centeries of subjugation to the empire, curtain noble families grew tired of imperial taxes for little benifit. The Prince was a weak man, and the families plotted to assassinate him. Institutions Aristocracy In Milgrim, land is owned exclusively by the aristocracy and titles are granted by the Council of Heraldry. Outside of Milgrim, it is believed that the lower classes find the nobility contemptible. In truth, most aspire to join their ranks. Some say that Milgrim is a kind of meritocracy, and it is true that anyone could conceivably join the ranks of nobility if they become wealthy enough. Privileges included the right to hunt, to wear a sword and, in principle, to possess a land. However, the nobles also had responsibilities. Nobles were required to honor, serve, and counsel their Prince/Princess. They were also required to render military service should the Prince call for it. Titles *Prince/Princess - Title for the Milgrim ruler and his or her spouse. *Grand Duke/Grand Duchess - Title for those whos family were once princes or princesses but are no longer directly related to the crown. Not hereditary. *Duke/Duchess - The highest noble title. *Marquis/Marquise - Noble title. Lower than duke/duchess. *Comte/Comtesse - Noble title. Lower than marquis/marquise. *Vicomte/Vidame *Baron/Baroness - Lowest noble title, often considered the equivalent of lord or lady. *Lord/Lady - Acceptable address for any nobility, no matter the rank, but not royalty. *Chevalier/Dame - Title reserved for the order of Milgrim knights. Chevaliers Many Milgrim nobles belong to its renowned knightly order, the chevaliers. The martial training of the chevaliers is legendarily harsh, instilling in the knights a fierce discipline and code of honor that takes precedence over the value of their own lives. The penalty for dishonor is death, something that a chevalier would welcome if he or she has failed their lord. They are honored by many and are considered amongst the best of all soldiers but they also have unlimited rights when it comes to handling the peasantry; a cause of many conflicts. Society Milgrim is famed for its culture and extravagance. The capital city is Lyons, which boasts the University of Milgrim: a major center of learning that attracts young nobles from all over Yvosa with the best education one can buy. The University is a relatively modern institution, whose liberal-minded professors have already clashed with religious conservatives over the content of their classes. Art is particularly prized in Milgrim. Many in Milgrim indulge in their darker vices; drinking alcohol, smoking devil grass, visiting brothals, duels to death. Foreign Affairs To the rest of the world the people of Milgrim are known for their decadence. they are dissolute, dissipated, degenerate, depraved to such an extent that every thing they touch becomes corrupted by their lust and greed. Relationship to Lucem For over three hundred years Milgrim was a Lucem territory. One would think after their war for independence that relations would have soured, but once the Milgrim were free they began to seek friendly relations with there western neighbours. Relationship to Scarab Relationship to Osa Locations *'d'Azul' - d'Azul the cultural center of Milgrim. d'Azul is renown for it's Bardic University and it's specialized style of swordsmanship. d'Azul is ruled by the Duke d'Azul *'Lyons' - Lyons is the Capital of Milgrim and home to one of the eldest dynasties in the world. Built on the foot hills of the Ukai Mountains, Lyon's is a tranquil and majestic city. *'Var' - Var is the richest city in Milgrim, some think it is favored by the God Munus. *'Smythe '- The major defensive city in Milgrim, and has been ruled by the Duke de Smythe and his family for hundreds of years. *'Adrian' - A city near the Lucem boarder. Sight of the final battle for independence. Category:Nations Category:GURPS